Somebody
by MintoKitsune
Summary: Just a little Janto fluff. One shot. It won't hurt if you listen to the song "Somebody" by Reba McEntire.


**Okay, so I've had some minor writers block, so I decided to write a one shot. It's a small Janto fluff. If you've heard the song "Somebody" by Reba McEntire, you might understand this more. I got the idea while listening to it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Torchwood! Or the song Somebody!**

_**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

It was an almost ordinary day for Captain Jack Harkness, except he wasn't feeling so well. He'd had another one nightstand and was growing kind of sick of it. When was the last time he actually had a real relationship? It had been so long… He could barely remember, which was the worst part. It had been way too long.

He sighed, walking into the coffee shop close to the hub. He loved their coffee. It would be the only thing keeping him awake through Susie's babbling. Maybe he'd have some breakfast with it. He wasn't sure yet. Almost right when he stepped into the shop though, the smell of the coffee hit him and he knew he'd be staying for at least a little.

The bell jingled on the door, and a boy behind the counter turned around with a small smile. "Ah, you again. Come back for some coffee?" Jack nodded, shuffling towards the bar, where he could sit and watch the boy work. It was so interesting to watch him work the coffee machine. "The usual, then?" The boy asked, getting another polite nod from Jack.

"Yes, please." He muttered, his voice a little hoarse today. "Some eggs too, please." He said. The boy nodded, getting to work. He called out to the chef about the eggs, quickly returning back to the coffee shop. Jack looked around to find that he was the only other person in the place. "Losing business?"

The boy chuckled a little with a small nod. "A Starbucks opened down the street. No one comes here anymore. No one but you." His eyes turned a little sad as he looked out the window. "Maybe we should close down…"

Jack shook his head. "Don't. This is the best place I've ever been too, and I've traveled a lot." That got the boy to smile, which in turn made Jack smile just a little. The boy turned to the coffee maker, pulling out a nice steamy mug. He set it down next to Jack, before grabbing a hot plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Here you go, sir. On the house."

Jack shook his head. "How will you ever get money if you give food out to costumers?"

The boy leaned against the counter, nodding. "True, but you come every day. Surely we've got to give your pay check some sort of break."

Jack laughed lightly, though not much. "Naw, I've got plenty of money. I don't mind."

The boy nodded again, smiling slightly. "So, how are you? You seem a little off. Different from usual."

Jack shrugged, shuffling his eggs around. He probably would never get to know this boy personally. Why not talk to someone about it. It's better than bottling it up. "I guess I'm having 'love' problems. I don't know. I think I'm going to give up." He took a small bite of the eggs, before looking back up at the boy.

Of course, the boy nodded in agreement. "I know how that feels, yeah. But hey, don't give up. You'll find someone. Hell, you could find them anywhere!" He threw his arms up dramatically, getting a small chuckle from the bothered Captain.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You never know. It could be, well, someone in the coffee shop, someone in the next car, hell, maybe it's someone at your work place. Somewhere out there, there's somebody, maybe even thinking the same thing."

Jack took a moment to look into the boy's eyes, smiling softly. "Yeah, thanks." He then turned to his coffee, sipping it quietly.

"Anytime." The boy started to wipe down tables that must have been wiped a million times before, to keep himself busy.

_**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

Jack couldn't forget those words. As he walked down the street towards the hub, he looked around. There he saw a co-worker of his. He waved at her. "Hey! Tosh! Just getting in?"

The Asian girl turned to look at the captain, smiling. "Yeah, you too? Usually you're earlier than me."

"Oh, I stopped for breakfast."

"Oh…"

Jack then took a minute to look at Tosh, as they were both walking in the same direction. He couldn't help but think of what that boy said to him. '_Somewhere out there, there's somebody._' That's what he had said. Could Tosh be the one? No, probably not. But who knew? Maybe it was Susie. Maybe it was that girl walking down the street.

He walked into the hub, those words still on his mind. Looking around, he saw Owen already down in the medical bay. "Good morning, Doctor Harper." Tosh said softly.

Jack studied her facial features for a second, and smiled softly. So Tosh did like someone. He would never expect her to like Owen, but maybe this would be good for the both of them. Yet still, a small sigh escaped his lips.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur to him. Nothing exciting was going on. Nothing with the rift, nothing exciting happened. In fact, Jack wanted nothing more but to go back to that diner and get some more of that delicious coffee. He realized then, he didn't even know that boy's name.

Something came over him then. He jumped out of his seat, grabbed his coat, and started to walk out the door. Owen hoped for excitement. "Is something going on?" He asked, though got a quick headshake from Jack.

"Nope. I'm heading out for awhile."

With those simple words, Jack was out the door. He walked briskly back to the diner. How could he not see it? '_Someone in the coffee shop._' The boy had said. How could he not see it?

The door jingled again when he opened it. The boy turned his head with a smile. "Back so soon?" He asked, stepping up to the counter. "Maybe you'd like to try an experiment of mine. I've been working on my coffee, hoping to get more costumers. Of course, I wouldn't charge you any-"

"What's your name?" Jack asked, interrupting the boy's spew about coffee.

"What?" The boy's voice came a little softer that time.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"Ianto… Ianto Jones."

Then Jack did something that surprised even himself. He grabbed the boy by his uniform tie and pulled him into a very passionate, and yet very tender kiss. The kiss must have lasted at least two minutes and when Jack pulled away he saw a very flustered Ianto Jones, staring at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'd like to try that coffee."


End file.
